


soft secrets

by limeandroid



Category: Sully (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeandroid/pseuds/limeandroid
Summary: Hushed and hurried hotel kisses.





	soft secrets

It’s never been like this - 

“Don’t,” Jeff breathes, “Sully, don’t.” 

Jeff’s voice is a soft command against his throat, lips pressed cool and wet to the fluttering artery there. Arms encase him and Sully gasps, Jeff nuzzles his jaw - too much, too much. He doesn’t notice he’s crying, not until Jeff draws him to the bed, lays him down and thumbs at his cheeks. 

“It’s okay, you know,” Jeff murmurs, the corners of his eyes wrinkling with a smile - Sully tries to commit the detail to memory. “You can cry, no one said you have to be emotionless, hell, no one expects that.”

There’s an anxiety coiled within Sully’s stomach, like a knotted muscle that needs to be massaged in order to unravel. 

Except, he can’t unravel. It’s been three days since the incident and Sully has done his best to avoid… breaking. His early morning runs through New York’s core, hurried phone calls home to a woman he can’t even face let alone bear to tell he’s split himself between her and his goddamn first officer - that he loves her no less in spite of his shortcomings. 

And then _this_. Jeff. Wrapped around him, heating him with an embrace so warm Sully feels as though the Hudson had never touched him cold. 

This isn’t the first time, but it’s never been like this. 

Never have they shared a hotel room, never has their passion ever spilled out of the boundary of the cockpit. Hushed kisses and wandering touches, Sully stifling a snort at the fingers groping along his inner thigh; Jeff softly muttering “fuck” as Sully palms his cock, sucks on a patch of flesh soon to be hidden beneath a starched collar when they land. 

This is tender, this is -

“Wait, wait,” he says, Jeff’s leg between his thighs, skilled hands buried in his snowy hair. Jeff pauses and Sully misses the brush of his mustache on his face. “Did you ever doubt my decision? Even for a second?”

Sully doesn’t know why he asks but he needs to know. 

Jeff's breath puffs hot against his cheek, an exhaled sigh. "Of course not, Sully." His reply is soft, tender in the chaos of Sully's own insecurity.

And that's all Sully needed. That and Jeff's mouth on his.


End file.
